


Fifth's a charm

by amamiya_toki



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Makoto being a big awkward bae, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Makoto keeps trying to propose to Haruka, but for some reason his efforts don't bear fruit. That doesn't stop him from trying once more.Previously posted on tumblr on 2nd March 2014.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on my blog. However, since I don't use it anymore, I decided it was time that I take it down. However, I had written a lot of stuff which were uploaded there but not anywhere else, so I'm transferring them here.
> 
> Back then, I wanted to show how precious Makoto was, but I wasn't interested in doing a full-length story for this fandom. Hence, I just wrote something based on my own overly-active imagination.

The first time Tachibana Makoto tried to propose to his childhood friend, first love, and boyfriend, Nanase Haruka, was at the latter's house.

"H-Haru, could you spend every day of your life with me?"

"We've been together since we were young, and that isn't going to change. What difference does that make?"

Apparently, it ended in failure.

The second time was over a hearty dinner of rice, miso soup, pickles and of course, mackerel. Haruka's homemade, of course.

"Haru!"

"What is it, Makoto?"

"Please make mackerel for me every day!"

"… I don't want to."

That didn't work out, too.

The third time was at the Tachibana household when the two had just come out of the bath and enjoying an ice pop each while sitting on Makoto's bed.

"Say, Haru…"

"Yes, Makoto?"

"Could you be part of my family?"

"… Well, your parents already think of me as their own child, plus the twins think of me as more of an older brother than they do you. And you only ask me that now?"

Alas, another failure.

And as they say, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Hence came the fourth time, which took place at the indoor swimming pool at the local sports gym, after their weekly private swimming session on a Saturday evening.

"Haru!"

"You're tired already, Makoto? You can take a break if you need one."

"N-No, that's not it."

"Then what?"

"Haru, I want you to be the water in my swimming pool!"

"…"

"…"

"…… Hah?"

Well, that was no good, either.

But giving up is a big no-no, and since he had tried everything he could, there was just one last thing left to do.

"Makoto? What is it? It's rare for you to come by at this hour."

He took his beloved's hand and getting down on one knee he gazed into those deep blue eyes.

"I love you, Nanase Haruka. Would you marry me?"

A part of him feared that he would get rejected again, but looking at the expression on his face he had his answer.

"H-Haru? You'll say yes?"

"Of course. Why would I refuse?"

"But for the past few times…"

"That's because you looked and sounded like you were being indecisive about it. If you had just told me directly at the start I would have agreed. You dork."

"Ehh?!"

"But at least you finally got it. I love you too, Tachibana Makoto. Make sure you make me happy."

"Leave it to me!"

**-END-**


End file.
